Naked Wizard in a Muggle House
by TomRiddle's Testicles
Summary: When Harry opened his bedroom door, what he saw was far worse than he could have imagined - 16-year-old Tom Riddle, butt-naked on Harry's bed!


Usually, the happiest people in the world are children. All over the planet, children everywhere are given a home, food, clothes, and toys, all by their parents who take loving care of them. And so, most children are overjoyed with happiness; because they have their every want and need filled, because they are living a care-free life. Because they are loved.

However, it isn't that way for some children. Especially, for one boy in particular; his body thin and scrawny, his hair jet black, his bright green eyes were shielded by nerdy glasses, and his name was Harry Potter.

Even though, he was sheltered throughout his life on 12 Privet Drive, Harry felt no joy or happiness, nor did he have parents to give him everything. In fact, Harry's parents were dead, and his foster parents didn't care one bit about him.

Every day he was forced to be their slave, especially to his pig of a foster father Vernon and his equally piggy son Dudley. Harry was accustomed to being their slave, but it was unusually bad on that day. That day, he was both verbally and physically abused for serving too much tea to his foster parents and their guest. After the beating, Harry didn't think his day could get any worse, but he couldn't have been any more wrong.

They now complained about his owl made too much noise, "What's the matter with that bloody bird," his Uncle Vernon grumbled.

He always called Harry's owl "that bloody bird" even though she had a name, Hedwig. But Harry wouldn't bother to remind his Uncle Vernon that, because he knew the man hated the owl. Which was why she was kept in Harry's tiny room, locked in a cage. _No wonder she's making so much noise,_ Harry thought, but Uncle Vernon was glaring at Harry as if it was all his fault.

"What are you doing just standing there, boy? You go upstairs right now, and shut that bloody bird up!"

Uncle Vernon didn't say it, as much as he ordered it. Vernon really did treat Harry like a slave.

Harry looked over at his Uncle, thinking, _How am I supposed to shut her up? I can't even shut you up, old man._

Harry was frustrated, what exactly did his Uncle expect him to do? Go upstairs to Hedwig, snap his fingers, and the bird would instantly be quiet? It wasn't as though he were a magician.

Oh, that's right, he supposed he was.

"Yes Sir," Harry said miserably as he made his way to investigate why Hedwig was making so much noise. He assumed that Hedwig was tired of being locked in that cage all the time with absolutely nothing to do, she was probably bored out of her bird brain up there.

Harry wouldn't have been surprised if all that noise was Hedwig cursing the Dursley's out in bird language.

As he made his way upstairs, closer and closer to his room, the owl noises continued to get louder and louder, she sounded very angry in there. Sighing, Harry determined to do his best to calm her down, maybe some owl treats and fresh water would help.

Harry arrived at his bedroom door and took deep breath, trying to prepare himself to for Hedwig's temper tantrums.

When Harry opened his bedroom door, and stepped inside, what he saw was far worse than he could have imagined. He immediately noticed a figure on his bed and his head snapped up as he let out a small gasp of surprise, Harry's face quickly became a dark shade of red, the naked figure was that of 16-year-old Tom Riddle.

NAKED?

Harry quickly shut and locked his door before turning to his naked guest with a bright red blushing face.

Harry hissed, "What are you doing here!? Why are you naked!?"

To which Tom calmly replied, "I need a bath. Will you help me?"

As if Harry couldn't get any more embarrassed than he already was. Not only was Tom naked in his room, but he wanted a bath?

Tom was staring at Harry from the bed, waiting on an answer.

Harry started stuttering, "N-No, you don't n-need a b-bath! Now, ha-hurry and get dra-dressed!"

Regardless of how commanding Harry thought he sounded, Tom only scoffed at his pathetic attempt to intimidate him, then he said, "Not before I get a bath."

Harry was frustrated, not just because Tom was naked in his bed, but also because the house belonged to the Dursley's. If they caught Tom in their house, never mind that he was naked, the only thing they would see was that Tom was a wizard. Harry wouldn't be able to lie to the Dursleys' because he had lived with them since he was a baby. They knew a wizard when they saw one.

Harry knew they would be able to tell that Tom Riddle was a wizard, he couldn't let the Dursleys' see Tom. He had to get Tom to stay in his bedroom and out of sight.

But how? Harry decided to swallow his pride and started begging.

"Please? Tom, can you just get out of this house? Don't you understand? If the Dursleys' see you, they'll literally kill me."

Tom didn't show any remorse, he just stared back at Harry with the empty eyes of a sociopath.

Finally Tom said, "Well, have fun dying then. I'm going to go take a bath." Harry let out a groan of frustration at that.

Harry watched Tom stand up from the bed and walk naked towards the bedroom door. Harry panicked and as quickly as he could, shoved himself between Tom and the door, despite how incredibly awkward it was.

"No, you can't go out there!" Harry exclaimed.

Tom looked at him strangely and asked, "Oh? And why not?"

"I already told you," Harry insisted, "Because my foster parents will see you. My HUMAN foster parents."

Tom paused, as if to let the word "human" sink in and then his mouth twisted in a sneer of disgust.

"You mean muggles?"

Harry nodded yes but Tom shook his head no.

"Potter, they're just muggles," he said, "What are they going to do, freak out?"

"Yes," Harry replied, "But not because you're naked. It's because you're a wizard. You can't let them see you."

"Naked or not, I don't care if I get caught." Tom said, "I've got magic, Harry, and I'll use it."

Harry didn't see it coming but was suddenly and magically shoved out of Tom's way.

So he was going to fight dirty?

Harry stood up from the ground but he couldn't react fast enough to prevent Tom from unlocking the door and opening it. Just like that the older wizard, perfectly and irritatingly calm, was walking out of Harry's room butt-naked.

"Wait!" Harry protested as he took off running after the older wizard.

Since they were already out in the hall, it would've been pointless to try to convince Tom to go back into Harry's bedroom.

Despite his huge resentment towards the arse-hole, Harry led Tom to the bathroom and shut the door before locking it.

He couldn't help but jump when he heard the bath water suddenly running and turned to see the older wizard getting into the bathtub.

Heavy footsteps could be heard stomping up the stairs and Harry began to panic.

A few seconds later, a hand pounded on the bathroom door and the voice of Harry's uncle yelled through the cracks, "Who's in there!?"

Harry panicked a bit before saying, "I-It's just me, Uncle Vernon! I'm taking a bath."

He instantly regretted it, Harry couldn't believe he'd just lied for Tom. He was actually helping Tom to break into the house and take a bath.

But it was too late to turn back now, Uncle Vernon had already heard Harry.

His uncle's voice yelled from the other side of the door, "Hurry up you little brat before you disturb our company with all that running water!"

"Yes, sir!" Harry shouted from the bathroom.

"By the way," his uncle shouted back, "You had better not be using Petunia's new scented soap!"

Harry turned around to see that Tom had already grabbed his aunt's soap, and he was lazily washing his body with it.

Tom winked at Harry from the bathtub and Harry looked back at him in awe at his complete lack of a soul.

No wonder he became Lord Voldemort in the future.

Harry could hear the receding footsteps as Uncle Vernon stomped back down the stairs again. At least they hadn't been caught, Harry calmed down a little, maybe he could pull this off all they had to do was hurry. Harry turned back to Tom who was still washing himself at the pace of a snail. Scowling, Harry thought himself, _This guy enjoys trespassing on muggles a bit too much._

"Come on, Tom," Harry said, "Will you please hurry up?"

"Why?"

"Because," Harry said, "I just lied for you and told my Uncle that I'm the one taking the bath. And the Dursleys' only let me take 5 minute baths."

Tom continued to wash himself at his own pace.

"I don't care one bit," he said, "about these muggles or their rules."

Was this guy trying to get caught?

"Please, Tom," Harry begged.

"If you want me to hurry so badly," Tom said,"why don't you clean me yourself?"

Tom had clearly meant to be a smart-arse.

But Harry said, "Fine."

He went over to the bathtub and began to clean the git himself as quickly as possible.

To his surprise, Tom actually let him.

Harry suspected Tom just liked being pampered.

Within a few short minutes, Tom was squeaky clean. As, Tom dried himself off with a towel, he finally changed into his clothes, which he had magically hidden.

Harry was surprised Tom had brought his own clothes.

In the back of his mind, Harry had expected Tom would ask to wear his clothes.

Tom scoffed at that and said, "As if I would want to dress like you."

After that, Harry was done with Tom's games.

He was prepared to sneak Tom out of the house to get rid of the snake.

But as soon as Harry had unlocked and opened the bathroom door, Uncle Vernon was practically breaking down the door as he started terrorizing Harry about how he disturbed their company with the sound of water.

However, before it could get any worse, from the sidelines Tom said, "Good evening, sir."

Everything froze at that moment as Uncle Vernon turned to slowly face Tom.

Everything was quiet for a few moments, as the strangers looked at eachother.

It was the moment Harry had feared would come, happening right before his own eyes.

No matter how tall and handsome and well-dressed Tom was standing in the muggles bathroom, it still didn't distract his uncle Vernon from seeing straight away that Tom was a wizard.

Because Uncle Vernon turned back to Harry and started shouting things like, "How dare you?" and "You brought another freak into our home?!" and "What are you trying to pull here, you little brat!?"

Meanwhile, the rest of the Dursley's came to investigate the source of the ruckus.

But Tom didn't acknowledge them yet, he was only focused the fat man.

"Excuse me, sir." Tom said politely, "But, could you not shout at him? Harry took good care of me while you were entertaining your guests."

Uncle Vernon's beedy eyes darted back and forth between Tom and Harry. He didn't know much about these freaks but even a normal person like himself could tell there was something odd going on between those two: the fact that the tall one had obviously chosen this house because Harry was in it, the fact that they had locked themselves in the bathroom together, and the fact that he had almost to break the door down to see what the hell was going on in there.

Then finally, Uncle Vernon's big beefy face grew red, as a dirty thought crossed his mind.

"Potter," He demanded, " Is this pretty boy freak your secret lover? Did you sneak your secret lover in here? Are you trying to spread some sort of homosexual disease here, boy!?"

Harry mouth dropped open.

Tom didn't react.

"No," Harry said as he shook his head.

But his uncle had taken the awkward moment to mean that his nephew was lying. And that maybe, his nephew was abnormal in more was than just magic.

And that kind of homosexuality would NOT be tolerated in his house. Uncle Vernon believed that people grew up to be queers because their family didn't it beat it out of their children early on.

Uncle Vernon lunged for his little nephew with every intent of beating the brat in the bathroom.

But a soft voice stopped the man in his tracks, ". . .Sir?"

Uncle Vernon turn around, even Harry looked up when he heard Tom address a muggle in a respectful way.

For his part, Uncle Vernon looked shocked as he stared at the tall black-haired teenager standing by the bathtub, wondering how the hell he'd gotten in his bathroom much less his house.

"Mister...Dursley, is it?" Tom asked.

Tom saw that the man's fat hands were wrapped around Harry's skinny neck, and he shook his head, like an owner disappointed in their dog's naughty behavior.

Tom said, "I don't want Harry to be beaten and broken when I need him to do another favor for me."

Harry rolled his eyes.

For just split second, he had actually thought Tom was trying to protect him from being choked to death by his abusive Uncle Vernon. When really Tom was only putting himself in this because that snake just wanted another favor. _What a typical Slytherin!_

Meanwhile, Tom's statement had worked like a charm, as Harry felt Uncle Vernon's huge hands let go of his neck.

Harry could finally breathe again.

But then, just as Harry thought the situation had calmed down, his fat uncle started shouting at Tom.

But he was only allowed to get out a, "Who do you think you are!?" before the tip of the older wizard's wand, which he had hidden with his clothes, magically appearing in Tom's hand, which he pressed into fat muggle's huge neck in a dangerous warning.

After that, everything was quiet again.

Tom and Uncle Vernon stared eachother down, Tom's stare was that of a cold killer, and Vernon's stare was that of a broken man pleading silently for his life to be spared.

 _Pathetic_ , Tom thought, _and Harry had been afraid of these humans?_

Aunt Petunia and Dudley stood watching the display from the bathroom door. Petunia was having a panic attack which consisted of shocked gasps and heavy breathing.

"Oh dear," She said, "Please, don't kill him."

As if Tom hadn't heard that one before.

"Leave my daddy alone," Dudley whispered

His voice was weak, and it didn't nothing to intimidate Tom.

This Dudley boy was as equally fat as his "daddy" Tom knew the boy couldn't save from being killed and more than he could do a jumping jack.

When it became clear that the other Dursleys' could do nothing to save his life, uncle Vernon was no longer as cocky or as violent.

 _Good,_ Tom thought _, Now they realize the position they're in._

Harry had been afraid the Durlsey's would catch Tom, when the foolish boy, should have been afraid that Tom would catch the Durlsey's.

Had the boy forgotten so quickly?

He was the teenage version of Lord Voldemort who killed Harry's parents.

Tom wouldn't have any trouble killing the whole Dursleys' off with one simple spell.

And Harry would be as defenseless from it as he had been as a baby.

But as usual., luck was on Harry Potter's side.

He was lucky Tom needed a favor.

The whole house was quiet as the Dursleys' and Potter waited for Tom to make a move, as his wand was still pressed to Uncle Vernon's throat, which was now sweating like hell.

Tom had enjoyed putting the muggle in his place.

He cocked an eyebrow at the fat man, in a smug expression, as if to boast, _What say you now?_

But as the fat muggle, stared back at him with a delicious fear in his eyes, Tom realized the man wasn't going to talk back, even if he thought he would be his last words.

Tom thought, _How pitiful._

For such a big man who would beat his own nephew, Tom wasn't surprised to discover the muggle was just a fat coward.

And most likely, only abused Harry because he was afraid of him.

Finally, Tom said, "Didn't you hear me before muggles?"

Aunt Petunia spoke up for her husband who was a mute under Tom's 13 inch wand.

"I'm sorry," Petunia said, "Can you, please, repeat what you were saying earlier?" She managed to sound polite despite never being so afraid in her life.

"I need a favor." Tom repeated.

"A favor," Dudley asked beside his mum. He's chubby was twisted into a frown. He wasn't used to such mind games and bargains. He had watched so many movies on TV that he had thought expected Tom to go mad by now and kill them all. But, somehow, the fact that Tom was so calm while threatening their lives, made him even scarier.

This Tom guy was probably quite dangerous in the wizarding world. But Dudley didn't realize how right he was.

"What's the favor," Dudley heard his mum say.

Petunia would agree to anything, if it would save her family's life.

"Are you paying attention this time," Tom asked, as he casually pressed his want deeper into her husbands throat."

"Yes," Petunia said quickly.

Tom glanced over to the lump of a son beside her.

He asked, "What about you fat boy?"

Tom saw Dudley nodding his piggy face, which him almost amused.

"Well, you see," Tom explained, "I've been looking for a place to stay for a while and I thought, ' _Why not Harry Potter's house?'_ and I must say, he's good at taking care of his guests. In fact, so good I might not want to leave.

He felt Vernon flinch under his wand, and Petunia and Dudley were looking at Tom as if he had lost his mind.

In truth, his Aunt Petunia had thought Tom would ask her for money, because, as handsome and well-dressed as he was, he had the same aura around him that reminded her of Harry, as that of an orphan.

She had been right.

But she had also been a fool to think he would ever want a muggle's money.

Instead he wanted a place to stay.

Now that Tom Riddle had returned, he would not go back to the filthy muggle orphanage he had been raised in.

He would rather live in a muggle's house.

If the famous Harry Potter could do it, why not the darkest wizzard of all time?

Even though the Dursleys' lived in a muggle house, it was far better than the orphanage could ever be, and they were obviously very middle class, Tom had seen the lovely furniture, and he'd even seen Petunia's lovely garden from the windows. Before Harry had ushered him into the rather fancy bathroom and locked the door.

But it was too late, he had already decided that he wasn't going to leave such a beautiful home.

"So, here's the plan," Tom told the Dursleys, "I will let you alive live if you let me live here with Mr. Potter.

"However," Tom stressed, "While I live here, Harry Potter will not serve you muggles anymore. I don't care if he is your nephew. I don't want him cooking your breakfast, lunches, or dinners. I don't want him cleaning your home, and I dont want him following any of your orders.

"While I live under this roof," Tom said, "Harry Potter will only serve me.

"And therefore," Tom said, "You cannot beat him anymore, or abuse him, or deal him any punishments. Because he only serves me, therefore he will only be punished by me.

"Do we have a deal?" Tom asked.

There was a moment of silence, while Tom waited for the filthy muggles' answer.

"D-Deal." said Uncle Vernon hoarsely, with Tom's wand still at his throat.

"Deal," Aunt Petunia said.

"Deal," Dudley agreed.

"Good," Tom said, "Perhaps you're not as foolish as I had thought."

As Tom released his wand from Uncle Vernon's fat throat, the Dursleys' all nodded their heads in agreement.

Except for one.

Harry Potter, who had become slowly and eerily quiet.

He was staring up at the tall figure of Tom's Riddle, in complete shock.

He couldn't believe this was bloody happening! He, the boy-who lived? The horrible Dursley's? And the darkest wizard of all time? They were all just going to live together in one muggle house?

This had to be a joke, or a dream, or a bloody nightmare!

When Harry thought that last, dreadful word, he saw Tom's lips curl into the most deliciously evil smile.

"Excellent," he said, as he addressed the muggles. "Now, if I'm to live here, you wouldn't dare have me sleep in a cupboard under the stairs, would you?"

The Dursley's stared at Tom, as if wondering if he was a psychic.

Finally Uncle Vernon said, "Of course not. No! We would of course give you a proper room to sleep in, wouldn't we Petunia?"

She looked at Uncle Vernon like he had gone crazy, then when she looked back at Tom, her face went white.

He was giving her a death glare.

She knew that if the next words out of her mouth weren't the right ones, she would be dead on the spot.

So, like the coward she was, she began nodding with her husband.

"Of course, dear. We must give this...nice...young man a proper room to sleep in. Um..." She cleared her throat, which was suddenly very dry.

"I'll give him my second bedroom," Dudley suggested.

Both his parents looked over at their son. But Dudley was too stupid to realize that he wasn't supposed to help them charm a maniac.

But Tom pet the top of Dudley's fat head like he was a dog.

"How very generous of you." Tom said, running his elegant fingers through the fat kid's hair.

Dudley managed a slow, shaky smile that wasn't the least bit convincing.

His parents looked like they were trying not to jump out of their skin if Tom didn't stop touching their son.

Finally, Tom took his hand away, and clasped them together, professionally.

He was treating this hostage situation as some business meeting.

They give him a place to stay, he gives them another day in the Muggle World.

"Right then," Tom said, "I wish to go and see the room I'll be staying in. Dudley, will you escort me?"

Dudley nodded, but he didn't move. He was staring at his parents, in a silent wish for them to not leave him alone with this weirdo.

Uncle Vernon went to his son's rescue.

"I think I'll join you both, I haven't been to that room since...since...this morning." he laughed nervously.

Aunt Petunia giggled too, as if her husband had made a witty joke, instead of desperately trying to protect his son's life.

"Ha-ha," She giggled along with him, "you know something, dear. I haven't been in Dudley's bedroom in some time, either. I'll need to have a better look at it. Because I want it to be in perfect condition for our new guest."

"You're all too kind," Tom said.

The note of sarcasm was there, but he didn't acknowledge it as he extended an elegant hand, to the door.

"Please, lead the way to my new room," He said.

The Dursley's all rushed out of the loo like it was on fire.

Tom followed the muggles, at a calm, easy pace.

The bathroom door was still open.

A body was laying in there.

It was Harry Potter.

He wasn't dead.

He had just fainted on the bathroom floor.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Heyyyyy,_ _I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new Tom/Harry story._**

 ** _Can you write a review and tell me what you think should happen in the second chapter?_**

 ** _I really need ideas lol_**


End file.
